SPOILER Nineteen years later
by fluse
Summary: While Harry, Ginny, Lily, Ron & Hermione are leaving Kings Cross for the Muggleworld and the scarlet Hogwards Express is pitching in their backs, strange and alarming tidings came to their ears.
1. Prolog

Hi,

Hope you will enjoy my fanfiction, but OhHHhh, be carefull: If you have not jet finished "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows", STOP READING JET

Have fun,

fluse

---------------------------------------------

This story is about an adventure which Harry experiences nineteen years after the dead of Lord Voldemort. It is closely connected with the end of the Deatly Hollows: While Harry, Ginny, Lily, Ron & Hermione are leaving Kings Cross for the Muggleworld and the scarlet Hogwards Express is pitching in their backs, strange and alarming tidings came to their ears.

**Prolog...**

The scarlet Hogwards Express pitched through a curve and vanished away, out of his view, out of his reach. The notion of being separated from his children for half a year aggrieved Harry. He missed James and little Albus by now. What a pity, thought Harry.

Harry, Ginny, Lily, Ron & Hermione had stopped waving and turned around.

"What do you think" Ron asked Harry "Is this little bloke of Malfoy as unbearable as his father?"

"Sure." Harry replied and added "But nevertheless I told James to be kindly to him at first. Everyone should have a first chance. Think of Serius, he wasn't like the rest of his family."

"Very prudent of you, Harry" perceived Hermione.

"Oh yeah" remarked Ginny with a grin "He's getting boring because of all that peace the last nineteen years."

They laughed and together they lingered towards the gate in the Muggleworld.

It was a few meters in front of the gate that an owl flew towards Harry, delivering a message. She landed on his shoulder and let Harry tie of the piece of paper which contained the following message:

"_Dear Harry Potter, with deep regret we have to inform you that an unknown person broke in your vault at Gringotts that day. A dozen goblins were killed in action but we could not stop the thief. To our own surprise we established that – compared to our list – nothing was stolen. For any further information, please feel free to contact us at Gringotts."_

"Blimey!" said Ron who had read the letter over Harry's shoulder. "Broke into your vault and didn't stole anything." he laughed "Such a fool!"

"What are you telling?" asked Ginny and Hermione at once "Someone broke into your vault?"

"Seemingly someone did so." said Harry thoughtfully. He knew what was missing. Until the day he had put it in his vault he feared about the day when someone would have detected his secret. Of course it would be an apparent mysterious break-in. The symbols were clear-cut.

"Are we poor now, daddy?" asked Lily

"No, sweetheart." said Ginny "Don't worry about it!"

How should he react, Harry asked himself? Should he tell them about the wand or should he at first prove that it was stolen, before he would fear them?


	2. The Truth

The Boy-Who-Lived has changed 

Harry decided not to fear his friends. It was his business and nobody except from him should care about the Elder Wand.

He left his house for Diagon Alley the next morning. A message for Ginny was left on the breakfast table. It said simply, _"Good morning darling, I'm going to check my vault at Gringotts. Don't worry, I will be back at lunch, love you, Harry."_

The air was fresh and the sky was a deep blue when Harry left the house. The front door closed behind him with a silent "click" and he Disapparated directly in the Leaky Cauldron. It was completely empty except from the innkeeper, Tom, who was already afoot to do whatever an innkeeper had to do that early.

"Hi, Tom," Harry greeted. "Everything all right with you?"

The innkeeper looked very pale as if he hadn't slept that night.

"Everything's fine!" he answered. "Had a bad dream, nothing else." He stifled a yawn and continued to speak "And what lured you out of your bed this early?"

"Financial affairs. Get some money out of that vault before it all goes." Harry attempted to grin, but, like the innkeeper's smirk, it was a bit stiff.

They said goodbye to each other and Harry left the Leaky Cauldron, not recognising the owl that swooped low over his head, and also not knowing that Tom, pale in his expressionless face, stood behind his bar as if the only task in his life had been completed.

Diagon Alley was as empty as the pub. Harry proceeded to Gringotts without a single interruption. He was in a thoughtful mood when he saw the white building. Was this the best idea? Wouldn't it be much better if he had informed his friends and made out a plan with them?

He entered Gringotts and rummaged in his pocket for the small golden key. His footsteps echoed loudly in the hall as he went to the only desk, occupied by a pale-looking goblin.

"Good morning Mr. Potter," said the goblin "What can I do for you?"

"I want to draw money from my vault," he replied and handed the key to the goblin.

"Everything all right Mr. Potter?" the Goblin questioned. "Please follow me."

He led Harry to the carts where another Goblin was waiting stiffly. For a second Harry thought it was Griphook who accompanied him in the cart he had summoned, but then he remembered that Voldemort had killed him, like he had so many others in the past.

The cart sped down into the deep, rushing through endless stone tunnels made by hundreds of goblins. The wind blew through Harry's hair and his eyes began to water. He smelled the water of the underground pools far from the tunnel they travelled through.

Harry pulled out his Sneakoscope—the only preparation he made in case that some unexpected and dangerous would happen. It went off with a loud clang.

Alarmed, Harry whipped out his wand in case of getting attacked, but nothing happened. They hurried foreward. The goblin that looked very alike Griphook faced Harry and pointed at his Sneakoscope.

"Nothing to worry!" he shouted. "It's usual because of all the curses around here."

_Was he lying?_ Harry wondered. He had kept a Sneakoscope in his pocket before, and it had never gone off in the bank before.

He thought about it—twice—and came to the conclusion that Gringotts probably had cast new and more protective curses.

The cart stopped and the goblin lead Harry to his vault.

"One hundred fifty-four," he snarled. "One hundred fifty-two."

Harry put his wand back into his pocket, but he wasn't so sure if it was such a good idea.

"One hundred fifty-one," the goblin announced. "Key, please."

Harry handed it over and watched the goblin open the vault.

It was completely dark in the vault. The pair walked side-by-side inside. Harry wished he had his wand in his hand to make some light.

"Wait a minute, I'll get the lantern," the goblin said, and he vanished.

Then, while the light went flickering on and Harry had to keep his flashed eyes closed, he heard an unknown voice out of the back of the vault speaking his name. "Harry Potter!

It was the voice of a girl. Harry opened his eyes and then drew his … his … his wand was gone.

"Good morning, Harry," the girl continued. "Please don't take it personal. I like you, really, but it's the only way…"

She paused and Harry saw her clearly for the first time. She was tall and completely covered in a long black cloak. Her face was in the shadows of a hat with a wide brim.

"Do it, goblin," she demanded and several things happened at once.

The goblin threw Harry's wand to its owner. Before Harry could even think of a spell he should cast at the girl, he was hit, knocked down and darkness surrounded him…


End file.
